powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Ariel Philomele
Ariel Philomele, also known as Mega Milk Demon Eater, normally called Madam Philomele by her students, is the Headmistress of Bacon University and a ex-genius researcher who was one of the leading experts on the study of Witches and Jewels. Though knowledgeable, Ariel is known for stripteasing in class in front of students and is considered to be a total nympho. She enjoys eating deep fried demon wings, either BBQ, buffalo, or sriracha mango! Her real name is Esther and she is the sole survivor of the ancient Lunarian civilization, making her around 500 million years old. She is Vera Arcturus's old research partner and best friend. She is prone to feeling too warm, leading her to among other things, strip down out of the blue while in the presence of others. She teaches English, World History, and Spanish and is also the Homeroom teacher of Emily Saotome's class. She is Leana and Project Epsilon's mother, as her eggs and womb were used to make them both girls while she was in cryogenic imprisonment. She was apart of a Special Ops team called the Night Witches along with Byouri Mitsuari, Vera Arcturus, Kiseki Mitsuari, Priscilla Saotome, Kirino Asano, and Midori Shinohara when she was younger. When she was apart of the Night Witches her main contributions to the group were her expert close combat skills and extensive military strategic tactical knowledge. Background Appearance As a professor of Bacon University, she wears a tight black pencil skirt with black garter stockings rimmed with black paisley. She also wears a long-sleeved, classy, white dress shirt which reveals much of her bust; while wearing black camisole underneath. She is tall and has a sexually provocative body. She also has brilliant aqua blue eyes and sometimes wears black framed square glasses that gives her a "Stern and Intelligent" look. She usually appears to be very serious whenever she is around her staff members, but under special situations, she has a perverted face that she puts on (usually when playing strip poker with Lynn and her friends). Nothing stops her from wearing overly-sexualized fetish outfits during school hours (on campus, and even in class). When she's alone at her house, Ariel doesn't wear any clothing and usually is wrapped in a bath towel to preserve some of her modesty and dignity. Ariel is a very tall, pale skinned, toned, buxom woman, with ridiculous bootylicious curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous sensual breasts and wide motherly hips. While she was apart of the Night Witches, she used to have waist-length straight hair and go braless, before a younger Vera convinced her to tie her hair back and to start wearing a bra. Her Magic God form is clad mainly a revealing purple semi-transparent outfit, a low-cut neckline that goes down below her navel with star patterns all over it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone attached to its front and she wears an eyepatch over her right eye. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. Personality She is a teacher at the University and she takes her job as a teacher very seriously. She is strict with her students and easy on them when she needs to be. She is also very well known for both her voice and knowledge. She has her very own fan club and many of students go to her for help when it comes to everything in their lives, from school work to personal life. She often has huge crowd in the teacher's lounge after school which makes it difficult for her co-workers to speak with her. She is very kind to everyone and cares deeply for her students and will not tolerate anyone who berates them. Despite how she dresses she isn't flirty, but doesn't hesitate to tease students when she has the chance. Ariel is a highly confident woman who is commonly seen around campus in a scanty outfit. Ariel is not one to balk and retreat when faced with overwhelming odds in battle. She is an expert gambler, with the ultimate perfect poker face and is very perceptive of how others behave. Ariel cares deeply for Leana like a daughter/little sister and wants to be close to her like before, but doesn't quite know how to approach her after being separated from her for so long and having her personality change so drastically. She also considers Project Epsilon her little sister and would also want to be close to her, but Project Epsilon greatly denies and rejects it, as she was apparently brought up to do so. Powers Angel Maker- This Magic revolves around summoning angels, each of which are capable of inflicting different kinds of damage. Ariel is able to summon these angels through the use of Silver Angel Coins, with each coin representing a portion of Ariel's lifespan, and the stronger the angelic being that is summoned, the more coins required, with each Magic Silver Coin equivalent to the cost of 10. If the summoned angel is defeated, the coins will disintegrate and dematerialize and Ariel will suffer intense psychological pain. Anti-Support Magic- Alleviation- Abilities Semi-Immortality: Ariel, like other Lunarians, is completely ageless and immune to any mortal diseases, having been alive since the cambrian period over 500 million years ago. Enhanced Eating: She becomes stronger with each demon she eats. Regeneration/Low-level Resurrection: It is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. Equipment Angel Coins: The coins that Ariel uses in order to use Angel Magic. On one side they each have a wing-like symbol. Each coin is equivalent to a "cost" of 10, which has an unspecified link to the amount of time left in her life. Continued usage of this Magic will, as a result, shorten her life. Ariel uses these coins to summon angels; more coins will summon a proportionately stronger angel. The strongest to be summoned was Remiel, through the use of ten coins, a cost of 1000. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses *Her regeneration only works if her body finds the injury serious enough to heal, meaning that she cannot heal an injury that can be healed naturally. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet